


My Song for You

by hinamatsuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sougo is a disaster, Yamato is briefly mentioned, but it’s kinda just flashbacks? idk, domestic life, happy tamasou day!, valentines day, yes i know it’s april but sshhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamatsuri/pseuds/hinamatsuri
Summary: “Words doted on waking up together, cooking for each other, and whatever other domestic activities hinting at the lives of a happy married couple.Somehow, it felt all too real to him.He could almost sense the memories flooding and spiralling his mind.“
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dear Butterfly: MEZZO" Exchange





	My Song for You

**Author's Note:**

> my Mezzo Dear Butterfly Exchange gift for Kari (@hellbornyawp)!! I hope you like itttt!!! It was super fun to write!

“Tamaki-kun, wake up...!”

Trying to shake the high-schooler awake was really not a good idea, Sougo knew that. After all, they both had a day off that landed on a weekend, which meant Tamaki was dead beat and planned to stay that way.

And perhaps trying to wake him up at almost 7am just because Sougo had finally finished composing a new song to show to Tamaki was really the worst sin he could do to the poor pudding-lover.

He practically tried anything and everything though, from poking his soft cheeks to planting little kisses on wherever he can on his face. He knew Tamaki woke up and soon as he felt his body jolt from a cold press to his lips with his own, but faking his sleep was definitely not a success.

“Tamaki-kun, I know you’re awake....” Sougo pouted, drooping his head on his boyfriend’s chest in defeat.

“Nghh...I’m nottttt....” was the only mumble of a response he could detect.

The older man didn’t dare to accept his defeat, mustering all his affection to swiftly plant more passionate kisses all over Tamaki’s pale complexion. He had to admit, being bold was definitely not his forte, especially when his boyfriend was so much more gallant and bold than he could ever be, only willing to let himself be drowned in that love.

Though Tamaki seemed to have been adamant on sleeping, he jolted his lips forward to capture Sougo’s with his, submitting him into a chaste kiss while a smile tentatively grew against his lips.

“Good morning, Sou-chan...” He smiled, winked, and probably really tried his best to make his older boyfriend flush heavily with an unholy noise tempting to hold back.

And it worked, much to Sougo’s dismay.

Tamaki laughed in response, prying himself up with one arm and a hand where he rests his face, looking straight at his partner who knelt by his bedside.

“We have a day off today right? What did ya wake me up forrrr~...?”

Sougo struggled to let his words out, panicking as he tried to structure out a sentence that could describe how he truly felt. He could just blatantly, flat-out say how he wanted to show his boyfriend his new song specifically for Valentine’s Day, but what if Tamaki scolded him, saying it wasn’t important and that it could wait? He disliked being scolded by Tamaki, and favoured the praise much more.

Though to his dismay, his thoughts were cut off in an instant.

“Sou-chan, ya look way too stressed, just relax and tell me what ya want...” Tamaki sighed, patting his lover’s head and playing with the small hairs that stuck out of his head.

He had to oblige though, battling the swatches of pink grazing over his cheeks. After all, today was a special day, and that song meant wonders to him.

“Come to my room, I’ll show you.” Sougo urged, gripping Tamaki’s hand and standing up from the floor. The latter mirrored his movements, following his partner towards the room a few steps down the hall.

The lights were still dim, with the absence of the other members from going to whatever work they had so early and still staying in bed. It was only the bleak sunlight casted from the main room that provided the very minimal light of the area.

They entered the room without any sleep disruptions, the lights switching on as Tamaki blinked rapidly to adjust to it. He made out Sougo seating himself onto the chair of his desk, pulling out a pair of headphones as the monitor continued to glow a weak white with scattered bars of mixed instruments and vocals displayed on the screen.

“Here, listen to it.” Sougo spoke, tiptoeing to place the headphones above Tamaki’s head and over his ears. The latter could feel his hands slightly shaking, as they brushed past his cheeks lightly.

Tamaki readjusted the headphones to his comfort, nodding to cue the older one to begin the song.

Though, his attention was rather focused on the slight trembling of Sougo’s pale hands resting on the desk, as his eyes were fixated on the screen, following the notes as the song played.

‘Sou-chan, you can relax, you’re doing okay.’ Tamaki smiled as he thought to himself, turning his focus back to the song.

It was a rather...unique approach to how their regular songs were. It wasn’t about finding love or being hurt by love, or having love connecting them, but rather, it was a song that can be defined as an anthem for a married couple.

Words doted on waking up together, cooking for each other, and whatever other domestic activities hinting at the lives of a happy married couple.

Somehow, it felt all too real to him.

He could almost sense the memories flooding and spiralling his mind.

He could feel the slim body of his boyfriend cuddled in his arms in bed at night, curling up and slotting right into his chest as if they were the right puzzle pieces that connected together.

No other sound was present, except for their quiet and calm breaths resonating with each other’s at a low and sturdy pace. Tamaki would smile at the softness in his arms, tentatively running his fingers through Sougo’s silky, light purple locks, and earning the satisfaction of hearing the purrs of content coming from his boyfriend. He’d place a light peck on the older one’s forehead in response, allowing Sougo to feel welcome and cuddle into his arms more.

Tamaki could also sense the feeling of his soft and thin body pressed against his muscles as they relax in the bath together, muscular arms locked around a slim, milky waist while lips and nose nuzzled against damp light hair. The water dripped across their skin as their bodies pressed against each other’s within such a tranquil moment.

Lips locked as they shared a goodnight kiss, parting ways towards their separate rooms, only to find one or the other in each other’s beds at nearly three in the morning, trembling in fear or lax with tiredness. Holding each other in their embraces, they fall deep into silence once again with the sound of kisses plastered all over one of the other’s faces for reassurance and comfort.

When they woke up the next morning, Tamaki could feel himself practically getting dragged out to the bathroom by Sougo to get ready for school, forcing himself in the room the monitor the younger one’s actions so that he didn’t dare fall asleep in front of the sink’s mirror.

When he got back home after a lengthy day of school (in which he slept for three of his classes) and piles of work regarding photoshoots and interviews for MEZZO” and IDOLiSH7, he would pull the shorter man into a tight hug to recharge himself, which eventually led to warm cuddles on the soft sofa in the main room as they passed out and nearly found themselves skipping dinner from being enveloped in each other’s embraces, leaving a somewhat ticked off Mitsuki yapping in front of them with a spatula in hand.

And so the cycle would repeat, albeit the days where one was busier than the other, or if they had other plans they wanted to do, and Tamaki found himself nearly so lost in these thoughts that he had almost disregarded the song that was playing into his ears, with Sougo’s soft and mature vocals lightening every word that was sung into a new meaning. Luckily he taught himself to multitask in such a way, it was useful for when he wanted to play video games but also had no choice but to listen to Iori’s deafening lectures. How did Riku go through that every day?

The song ended in what felt like too short of a second, looking down, the pudding lover could see his boyfriend looking up at him with anticipation and anxiousness in his eyes, knuckles turned sheet white as they clamped the fabric of Sougo’s pyjama pants on his thighs.

“H-How was it?” He stuttered, right hand moving to clutch the area of his button-up shirt where his heart was.

Tamaki could barely string his words together, his first thought was probably because of the fact that he got a 52 on his recent Japanese test in school, but at least he passed? He knows fluent Japanese anyways, why does he even suck at it in the first place? Right, he sleeps through that class every day anyways, why was he even thinking about this out of everything?

The younger one stared off into space trying to come up with a response that could convey his feelings, which took too long, considering how he could see Sougo’s face grimacing and his body slight shaking in his peripheral vision.

He remembered how Nagi told him that actions speak louder than words, and if that was the case, he opted to lift the older one up to stand and lock him in a warm embrace to find out.

“Thank you.” Was all he could say, as beads of tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

And that was enough to convey his feelings to Sougo successfully after all.

He could feel Sougo’s slim arms slowly snake around his waist, face buried in his broad right shoulder as a smile slightly curved his lips.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

Tamaki smiled back, slightly chuckling as he used his left hand to pat the older one’s head. “It was beautiful, ya know, ya’ve got nothing to worry about.”

The composer pulled his head away, meeting Tamaki’s baby blue eyes with his soft lilac ones, chuckling out of relief in response. “I’m so relieved, I was so nervous throughout the entire thing...”

“There’s nothing to worry about, Sou-chan! I’m always gonna love your songs no matter what kinda theme you write, cause ya put your feelings into it! Especially if it was for me...” Tamaki replied, blush creeping across his cheeks.

Sougo fell silent for a moment, then smiled once more, one that was softer than any smile Tamaki has ever witnessed out of his partner in his entire life.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tamaki-kun.”

Wait, what?

“V-Valentine’s Day?” Tamaki reiterated.

“Did you not remember? It’s today! Yamato-san even talked about it last night.”

Tamaki fell silent, and after what felt like an eternity, he finally processed what Sougo had said, letting go of his embrace to throw his arms up in the air in defeat.

“Sou-chaaaaan! Why didn’t you remind me?! I didn’t even prepare a gift for you, nor Yama-san!” He yelled, a frown occupying the image of his lips.

The older one laughed lightly in response, taking Tamaki’s face into his hands reaching up to place a light kiss on his lips.

“Your presence is already enough for me, Tamaki-kun, and we’ll give Yamato-san a present together.” He whispered with a smile, one soft enough to practically blow Tamaki’s heart away.

The younger one pouted, returning his arms around Sougo again to squeeze him as hard as he could. “Sou-chaaaaan! Way too unfair, you know!”

Sougo laughed once more, “I love you too!”

“That’s not what I said!” Tamaki replied in a groan, causing his partner to burst into even more joy than he could fathom. After all, Tamaki was indeed the best gift he could ever get in return.

“It’ll be just us in here for the entire day, right? We may not be able to spend today out in public with rumours around, but I still want you to make it worth it for me.” Sougo continued with a smile.

Tamaki responded back with a smile of his own, planting a quick kiss on the older one’s forehead, to which the latter mildly stuttered with a flush of red creeping up on his cheeks. It was quite cute.

“I’ll do whatever I can to spoil ya.”

The younger one proceeded to take the lead, kneeling down in front of his boyfriend with his right hand stretched out towards Sougo.

“I’ll be your prince for today!”

Sougo blushes in response, taking Tamaki’s hand with his own with a giggle. “Weren’t you the big bad wolf though?”

Tamaki winked, standing back up and grasping the shorter one’s hand tightly. “I will be tonight after the birthday party~!”

That was certainly not fair for Sougo’s heart! Where did Tamaki even learn how to say something like that?

His partner laughed at his sudden fluster, making his way out the door of his tidy room without another word.

Sougo opened his mouth to protest, but he thought he would save the lecturing for later. In that moment, he would rather have focused on what Tamaki had in store for him for the day.

Gleaming with anticipation, he followed the younger one out of his room into the dim hallway with a smile.


End file.
